


That Damn Power Armor...

by solipsiism



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, literally no plot or anything just smut, there is no premace I just bullshit this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsiism/pseuds/solipsiism
Summary: Nick is annoyed at Nate’s constant suit of metal blocking his love, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.





	That Damn Power Armor...

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy it’s my second one-shot! This one is with Nate and Nick. I used Nate’s name instead of ‘Sole’ in this one because I like the two n names together. Just lots of pure Nick Valentine smut, Nick takes the lead mostly. There is no plot to this one, or even a kink, I just wrote whatever came to my head at the time. My personal view of Nick’s ‘sexual equips’ is that since he’s a gen 2.5 synth, I would assume the Institute wasn’t focused on making pure synthetic dicks for them. The gen 2 synths look like Ken dolls down there. I do however (in my own personal stories) have a Nick that has little sensors over his body- for touching and recognizing objects- that can be used to his advantage. Feel free to interpret Nick however you want though, none of my personal views of the characters, personality or otherwise, are canon! Anyway, enjoy, you dirty synth lovers ;)

Nick grumbled to himself for the second time that day as Nate stepped into his power armor. “Do ya have to go clanking around in that thing every time we go out?”

Nate chuckled as he grabbed the helmet. “I’m not made of metal like you, Nick. I need the extra protection.” He put the helmet on, his voice becoming strangely echoed inside the metal frame. “Besides, this way we can put a stop to those raiders at the quarry real quick.” He hitched a gamma gun over his shoulder, striking a pose. 

Nick glared at the stiff metal covered man. “I still think we’d be able to fight better if you didn’t wear that thing. You can barely move in it.” He huffed, leaning against the brick wall. Idly twisting a synthetic finger into his opposite metal hand, he muttered, “I’d be able to see you better anyway.”

Nate grinned, catching his last sentence. He hopped over to the synth, surprisingly nimble for being covered in hard metal. “What was that?” He lightly knocked his helmet against Nick’s nose. 

Nick looked away, annoyed. “If you’re gonna get that close to me, take off that damn helmet!” He shoved Nate from him and placed his head in his hands, sliding down the wall. The vault dweller smirked, unbeknownst to Nick. “Fine, fine. Crabby today, aren’t we?” He removed the helmet and knelt down beside Nick. 

Nick turned his head back to Nate and sighed. “I’m sorry, love. Guess I’m a little wound up today. We’ve been doing nothing but fighting for the past few weeks and.. well, I miss my agency. Not the cases, just, the place. It was relaxing to head back after a day of shooting ghouls or what have you.” He leaned his head against the wall, looking upwards. “But that’s not your fault. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

Nate cupped his hand around the detective’s chin and turned towards him. “It’s okay, Nick. I didn’t know the constant fighting was bringing you down. You could’ve told me, y’know? I always have time to listen to you. You don’t have to come with me this time, don’t worry.”

Nick smiled. “No, that’s not it. I love spending time with ya, doll, regardless of the activity. I just wish we could have a day to ourselves.” He pressed his lips to Nate’s cheek. “I’ve been having to sleep in these godawful sleeping bags for months, and I need to stretch these old synth legs.” He whispered into the vault dweller’s ear. 

Nate shivered, a rush of pleasure running down his spine. Usually Nick wasn’t so forward. That’s not to say he didn’t take the lead, but usually the synth was a perfect gentleman and never initiated during odd times. It was new, and exciting. He liked it.

“Well, I suppose those raiders can live for one more day..” Nate grinned. “Did you have any specific activity in mind?” Nick chuckled. Playing along, he said in that low and gravelly voice that always sent waves of electricity into Nate’s chest, “I do, actually. There’s an exercise for two people that uses the whole body. It’s supposed to be good for stiff muscles. Maybe you’ve heard of it?” He nipped at the side of Nate’s neck and smirked when he was rewarded with a sharp yelp. 

“Haaah.. I have heard of it once or twice. I’m not quite sure though.. perhaps you could show me?” Nate threw his head back as the detective moved his mouth down. “I’d be happy to. Now take off that damn armor before I rip it off of ya.” He growled into Nate’s neck.

“With pleasure.” The vault dweller hurried to step out of his power armor, caught around the waist by a cold metal hand. “About time. Let’s go.” Nick dragged Nate through the front door, quickly spying an unoccupied bed. “Here.” He locked the door and turned to his boyfriend. “Now where we were?” 

Nate giggled, an uncharacteristically high-pitched noise as the synth detective tackled him to the bed, placing kisses along his jawline. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waning to do that.” His lips trailed down the vault dweller’s neck and down his chest. 

Sticking out a synthetic tongue, he flicked it across each of Nate’s nipples. “Fuck.. Nick, why are you so aggressive today? Not that I’m complaining, god!” Nate finished with a harsh breath as Nick pressed a cold metal hand to his chest. 

Nick chuckled. “Don’t know myself, actually. I’ve just been feeling rather antsy these past few days, and whenever you wear that goddamn robot suit it keeps me from jumping your bones.” He removed his trenchcoat and started to unbuckle his trousers. “Can ya see what you do to me?” 

He gestured to the very prominent bulge in Nate’s tight pants. “Although I guess I don’t need to tell you, since the feeling’s obviously mutual.” 

Nate blushed. “I can’t help it, Nick. I like it when you’re in charge.” The synth smiled mischievously. “Is that so. Well, I’ll try to be more dominant. Now would be a good time to start.” He reached a metal hand down to Nate’s trousers and quickly pulled them off, exposing his not-so-easy-to-conceal cock. “Damn.. can’t believe I have this all to myself.” He bent downwards and eyed the vault dweller’s length with a hungry look in his eyes.

Nate rolled his eyes. “You act like it’s a full-course meal, weirdo. Besides, it’s not like I- oh fuck!” He clamped a hand over his mouth as Nick took his cock in, swirling his synthetic tongue across the tip. “At least the Institute had the decency to give me saliva.” The synth chuckled. “Otherwise this would be a very unpleasant experience for you.” He coated the top of Nate’s member softly and let go, leaving a very sticky trail of spit. 

Nate panted. “J-just shut up and suck me, you metal dick.” Nick raised a non-existent eyebrow. “You’re right. I do have a metal dick. Such a smart boy.. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” He flicked the head of Nate’s cock with a hard finger, earning a quiet gasp from the vault dweller. _“Don’t you?”_

Nate nodded quickly. “Yes, yes! Please.. please.” Nick bent down. “Your wish is my command.” He took Nate’s length up to its full potential, sucking deeply. _Best thing about being a synth boyfriend is no gag reflex, he thought to himself. Suck on that, humans! ...no pun intended._

The vault dweller wrapped his hands around Nick’s head, groaning and letting out short whimpers when the synth would let his cock go with a wet ‘pop’ before returning again. “F-fuck, Nick! God, keep going!” He threw his head back and moaned as the detective took more and more in. 

“G-gonna cum!” Nate arched his hips upwards, trying to create more friction as Nick’s head bobbed up and down. “Haaaah!” He collapsed back to the mattress when Nick came up smiling. The synth made a mental note to clean himself up after one of Nate’s ‘presents’. As satisfying as it was, he didn’t really want to go in for repairs and have someone find a strange fluid in his systems.

Laying down next to the panting, sweaty mess of a man, Nick grinned and traced a metal finger down Nate’s chest. “Did ya like that? Figured you deserved a reward after killing all those ghouls last week.” 

Nate captured the synth’s lips, shoving their tongues together. “My turn now.” He mumbled into Nick’s mouth. “I’d be honored.” Nick groaned.

Twisting over so he could get on top of the detective, Nate rubbed his fingers over the synthetic skin. He smirked as they found one of Nick’s many sensors embedded in the material, earning a ‘not like Nick’ moan. “God, Nick. Your voice is actually liquid sex. I could listen to it all day.” He rubbed harder, keeping that shit-eating grin on his face as Nick panted. 

“Lucky for you.. aaah.. I’m always willing to-mmph.. talk up a storm.” He bucked his hips up as Nate found a particularly touchy spot on his lower waist. “Kinda hard to keep that sweet mouth of yours ready with a comeback, isn’t it? When you’re melting with just a few fingers.” Nate kissed the synth roughly and quickened his fingers’ pace. “I.. damn doll.. try my best.” Nick bit his tongue, trying to stifle loud moans. 

“Keep going, love..” The synth wrapped his hands around the vault-dweller’s head gently. Nate grinned and bit down on one of Nick’s sensors while rubbing up a storm. The detective swore and tightened his grip around Nate’s head, coolant fans whirring and jolts of electricity shooting through his system. “My god.. _ah_!” He dug his synthetic fingers into the survivor’s black hair with a moan. Nate collapsed next to the panting synth and kissed him gently on the nose. 

“Good ‘nuff?” Nick let out a breathy chuckle. “You never fail to disappoint, darling. But I’m drained. How about we wait until tomorrow to give those raiders a good old-fashioned beatdown?” He ruffled the survivor’s hair with a soft hand.

The vault-dweller smiled. “You got it, hon. And maybe I’ll go in without my power armor this time, eh?” He wiggled his butt in the air and yelped as the detective smacked it with a sharp hand. “Maybe you will. In fact, I think you’ll be doing all our missions without that for a while, dontcha?” He leaned in and kissed the survivor roughly. “Mmph.. anything for you, Nicky.”


End file.
